A Change
by fatalxdesiresx
Summary: A cop arrives in Bon Temps to look for her sister, who disappeared over 20 years before. While in Bon Temps, she learns about Maryann Forrester, falls in love with Sam Merlotte, and loses someone close to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change**

Chapter 1

_**Still ending, and beginning still. **_

-William Cowper

It was humid and stifling outside, despite the time being after seven. Alex leaned against the truck, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her right pant suit pocket. She lit the cigarette, inhaling then blowing the smoke out. Alex sighed, calmer and more relaxed than she was before.

"Damn things," she said to her partner. "I meant to quit, but they're the only things that'll help me relax."

Her partner, Charlie, glanced at her, his lips twitching into a smile, then shifted his attention back to the engine. "Speaking of another damn thing, for a brand new car, this one is crap. Needs a new radiator."

Alex groaned, dropping her cigarette on the ground and stubbing it out with the heel of her boots. She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, at least we're not far from Bon Temps. It's supposed to be a couple more miles. The sheriff is supposed to be waiting for us, right?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Bellefleur, I think is his name."

He slammed shut the hood and leaned against the car next to Alex. They were both silent for a while. Charlie pulled out a pack of his own cigarettes, lighting the butt then inhaling and blowing out the smoke.

"It's nice out. Not as hot as I'd assumed it would be," Charlie finally said.

Alex nodded, looking up the road. "Yeah. Before July Louisiana is pretty decent. But afterwards, it's hotter than hell. Or so I think. I don't know. I was born in Louisiana, but I left at such a young age I don't remember it much."

Charlie knew Alex didn't like to talk about her past, so he changed the subject. "I suppose we should get going. The sheriff said he'd meet us at a place called Merlotte's, a local bar and grill."

He dropped his cigarette on the ground, repeating what Alex had done minutes earlier. Charlie pushed himself off of the side of the car, making his way up the road, Alex following after him. They were quiet the whole way, both of them thinking about several different things. Charlie thought about how tired and hungry he was and how he just wanted to get into a bed and sleep for days. Alex thought about similar things, but also about her past and why exactly they were in Bon Temps. She had wanted to come here alone, but Charlie insisted on coming with her. They'd been partners for almost 6 years now.

"_Partners always have each other's backs_," he told her.

She glanced at Charlie, smiling. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad he was here with her. She wouldn't want anyone else. A while later they reached Merlotte's. Several cars were parked outside, and Alex could hear a hum of talking and music coming from inside. Charlie held the door open for Alex as she went inside. They stopped, standing next to each other, and glanced around. It was a nice place, they both acknowledged to themselves. Charlie tapped Alex's elbow, jerking his head towards the left side of the establishment where, sitting in a booth, was the sheriff. Alex and Charlie walked over to him, introducing themselves.

"Sheriff Bellefleur," Charlie said. "I'm Detective Sheehan, this is Detective McCoy."

Andy Bellefleur stood up, nodding, and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you. Sit," he said, gesturing before him. He studied them as Charlie slid into the booth first, then Alex. "You two okay? You guys look a little…disheveled," he said carefully.

"Yeah, uh, our car broke down a few miles back. We walked here. I don't suppose someone could take care of the car for us?"

Andy nodded, taking a sip of beer. "Yeah, I'll get one of my deputies on it."

Alex was uncharacteristically quiet as the two chatted and Bellefleur called a deputy to take care of the car. She glanced around at the people in the bar, who were all enjoying themselves and whoever they were with. Her eyes drifted to the bar up front, her gaze lingering on a man with shaggy brown hair. She watched him dry a cup and then place it on a shelf.

"Detective McCoy?"

Alex's attention snapped to Bellefleur, who was asking her something.

"Sorry, pardon me?"

"I was just asking why exactly you're here. Your partner doesn't seem willing to divulge details."

Alex opened her mouth, but no words formed. She closed her mouth, then opened it once more. "It's personal, sheriff. It involves my sister, Caroline. You see, I was born here in Bon Temps, but my family left when I was 4 or 5. Caroline just disappeared. Neither my father nor mother would tell me what happened. Even as I got older they wouldn't. The reason I'm here is because I got a letter from her recently. She's alive. At least, I hope so."

"This letter, what was in it? What did your sister say?"

"She-" Alex paused, looking down at nothing, hesitating. "Some stuff she said didn't make sense to me. She mentioned a name of some woman, someone she met years ago in another state. Caroline said that woman was odd. That something was wrong with her. It's a long letter," Alex said, looking back at Bellefleur, her voice more normal now. "She starts to sound crazy. But a part of me believes her. I'm here to find her."

"This woman your sister talks about - did she give you a name?"

Alex sighed, shifting in the booth. "Yeah, um…Maryann, I think. Maryann Forrester."

Andy's expression darkened, but just as quickly it went back to normal. Charlie's brow creased at the change. Alex was too lost in thought to notice. Andy's gaze flickered to the guy at the bar up front. Charlie followed his gaze, but said nothing.

"You two are probably hungry," Andy said suddenly, sliding out of the booth. "You should order something to eat. I'll have your car taken care of and a couple motel rooms booked for you. I'll send a deputy back here to take you when you're ready."

Alex nodded. "Thank you."

Alex slid out of her seat and went over to the other side. Charlie leaned forward on his elbows, his voice low.

"He knows something about Forrester. Did you see his expression when you said her name? He looked…scared and worried at the same time."

"No, I didn't notice." Alex chided herself for not paying attention.

"And he knows something, too." Charlie looked behind him at the guy behind the bar, the one Alex had watched earlier. "The sheriff glanced at him after you mentioned Maryann."

"Right now we don't need to research Maryann. At the end of the letter Caroline made it sound like Maryann was dead. Let's leave it for now. We need to go to my old home sometime tomorrow. That's the best place to start. It was the return address. Caroline might have left something for me there."

Charlie nodded. A red-headed waitress came over and took their orders. Alex and Charlie ate, and as they finished a deputy walked in and over to them. Charlie paid for the meal and followed the deputy outside. Alex left a tip for the waitress and lingered about for a bit. She went to the bathroom, splashing some cold water on her face. As she walked out of the bathroom she saw the sheriff standing in a corner with the guy from behind the bar. Alex walked closer, hiding out of sight and listened to their conversation.

"Sam," the sheriff said. "I got two detectives from Detroit here asking about Maryann Forrester."

The other man cursed. "And? What do they want?"

"The female cop, she's investigating her sister. Apparently the sister, Caroline, knew Maryann. Look, just be careful. They seem nice enough, but still."

Alex assumed the man named Sam nodded. She leaned her head against the wall, several theories floating around in her mind. She tried to shake them out. Conjecture was useless. Nothing is ever what it seems, she told herself. She of all people should know that. Alex peeked around the corner. They were both gone. Alex took a deep breath and walked out front. She saw Sam, who was back behind the bar. They both looked at each other. His jaw was set, his expression guarded. She walked up to him, her voice low but reassuring.

"I heard what you two talked about. I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to find my sister. As for this Maryann character - I'll need to know about her sooner or later, and I'd rather you tell me the truth voluntarily. But for now, I need know nothing about her."

Alex turned around and walked away before he could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**Tell me the tales that to me were so dear, Long, long ago...**_"

-Thomas Haynes Bayley

Alex stood before her decrepit childhood home. The white paint on the two-story house was peeling away, cobwebs covered every inch of the windows and even ran along the railing of the porch. Overall, the house looked sad and lonely, almost as much as Alex felt sometimes.

"I remember sneaking over here at night," said the kid behind her, someone Sheriff Bellefleur had ordered to escort Alex around Bon Temps. "My sister, Sookie, always disapproved. The house gave her the creeps. Still does."

"I don't blame her. It gives me the creeps, too. Try actually living there."

Alex glanced at Jason Stackhouse behind her. She gave him a once-over. He was cute, if not a little cocky, and he was restless today. He was tapping his fingers against his thigh, staring up at the windows on the second floor of the house.

"You can go," Alex told him. "Just come back in a couple of hours."

Jason looked at her surprised, then he started grinning. He gave her a playful slap on the shoulder, and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"Two hours! I swear to God if you forget-" Alex started, serious.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll be back, I promise."

Alex watched him drive off, the turned back to face the house. She sighed and walked up the frail porch steps. Looking from one side of the porch to the other, memories came back in flashes. It wasn't much. To be honest, Alex wasn't even sure if they were real. She remembered sitting out here drawing, her sister Caroline eating an ice cream cone and her father's gramophone playing one of his favorite tunes. That memory was replaced with one of just Alex, sitting alone outside at night, shouts coming from inside.

Alex closed her eyes, the memories quickly dissolving. Crouching down, Alex lifted a tattered rug revealing a key beneath. She stood up, unlocked the door, and went inside. The place was completely empty. From floor to ceiling were dust and cobwebs. Alex walked forward a few steps, standing under an archway. The living room was on the right, the kitchen on the left, straight ahead was the staircase, and down the hall Alex could see the door leading out into the backyard. In the pit of her stomach something felt wrong. She thought of Caroline, of the letter, the return address. No one had been here in almost 20 years. Alex couldn't see any sign of disturbance. There were no spots where dust was lighter or heavier than in other spots. Alex turned to the staircase and made her way upstairs.

There were only three rooms and two bathrooms on the second floor. Alex didn't bother with the bathrooms, instead going straight to the first bedroom. She opened the door, the sunlight streaming through the window and illuminating the room. Nothing out of place here. She closed the door. She opened the door to the second room and saw nothing unusual there either. Finally, she reached what had been her room. Her hand paused on the door knob for a moment, then finally she twisted it to the side, pushing the door open. Alex's eyes slowly roamed the space. In the corner of the room, pinned to the wall, was what looked like a picture. Alex walked over to it, removing the tack and looking at the picture in her hand. Using her index and middle finger, Alex wiped away a coat of dust. In the picture were her and Caroline. The latter was about twelve, only a couple years before Caroline disappeared. Alex looked on the back of the picture, the only text on it the date it was taken. Caroline's birthday. Alex pocketed the picture and went back downstairs.

Once back downstairs, Alex sighed, knowing the next place she'd have to go. The basement. She'd hated that place as a child and she panicked somewhat when she had to go down into one. Alex made her way to it, hesitating before the door. She shook her head, opened it, and slowly descended the stairs. She pulled the lighter out if her jeans pocket and opened it, a small flame casting a limited light. She glanced around quickly, spotting some tubs and boxes in one corner of the room. She went over to them, opened one box that was on top of a tub, and found some pictures and papers.

"Bingo," she said.

Alex went back upstairs and waited outside for Stackhouse to return. He came back an hour later and Alex asked him to help her carry some stuff outside to pack in the back of the car. As Alex slid a box into the back seat she heard Jason curse behind her. She straightened and glanced back at him. He dropped a box, stomped on something on the ground, then looked up at her.

"I hate spiders," he said, distraught.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body_."

- André Maurois

Alex sat in the middle of her bed, four old and musty smelling boxes before her on a towel. The two tubs she found were in the corner of the motel room. Alex checked the time - 9 AM - then opened the first box. She slowly made her way through the photo albums, lingering on each picture. Pictures of her parents together, of her mom on her own, of Caroline, of Caroline and Alex, and some of all four together. Alex came across one picture of her mother, staring at it for several moments. In the picture she was smiling, her long raven hair strewn across her face as if the wind were blowing. Alex shook her head, bitterness rising up. She closed the photo album and went through the rest of the boxes. Nothing in any of them. The rest were pictures Alex or Caroline had drawn or painted when they were little girls.

Alex spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon looking through the tubs. Nothing out of the ordinary turned up, except for an address book. Tired and frustrated, Alex stretched out on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door and Charlie entered, looking wary.

"Everything okay in here?" he said slowly.

Alex sat up, tucking her legs underneath her, and looked at Charlie. "Yeah. Everything's fine," she said, sighing. "I didn't find anything. I don't get it. I just -" Alex sighed again and looked at Charlie. "How was your day?"

He shrugged. "Uneventful. Bellefleur's been avoiding me. He knows something, as does that guy at the bar."

"Sam. That's his name. And don't worry about them. I confronted Sam. We don't need to know anything about this Maryann Forrester. Yet."

"C'mon. Let's go get something to eat," said Charlie.

Alex cracked her neck from side to side and got up off the bed. She grabbed her bag, stuffing the address book inside it, then gestured for Charlie to lead the way and followed him out to the car. He drove to Merlotte's, which was peaceful around this time. Only about half a dozen cars or less were parked outside. They walked inside together and sat in the same booth as the night before.

They ordered and as they waited, Alex pulled out the address book and started skimming the pages. There weren't very many names, only around 20-30, but half of them Alex recognized or thought sounded familiar.

"After this I might go pay a visit to Sheriff Bellefleur, see if any of the families in this are still alive or still live around here. Want to tag along? Or are you going to keep an eye on him?" Alex teased a bit, nodding in Sam Merlotte's direction. He was behind the bar again, stocking the refrigerator. Once again, Alex found her eyes glued to his movements. She watched him for a few more moments, then went back to looking through the address book. About ten of the names listed as contacts were crossed out, which was something her mother did when friends or acquaintances of their's had died. It was safe to assume those ten people were deceased.

"I rather like it here," Charlie said, looking around. "It's…rustic?" Charlie chuckled, glancing around the bar again. "I can see why it's a local favorite. The atmosphere here is friendly and relaxed."

"You should think about retiring here, then," Alex said. "When the time comes. You can come here everyday." She looked up at Charlie and smirked.

Charlie smiled, but then his expression grew uncertain, and he looked at Alex, hesitating. Finally, he let out a sigh, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Lex, I've got to ask you one last time. Are you certain you want to dredge up the past? 'Cause I gotta be honest, nothing good ever came from bringing the past up. It only brings hurt and more unwanted things."

Alex stared a long moment, her jaw set. Finally, she nodded. "I'm certain. I've been through enough crap, Charlie. Surely there's nothing more that can screw me up? I certainly hope not."

Charlie nodded, eyeing her. "How is it? Did you go see the doc before we left?"

Alex absentmindedly pressed her hand against her chest. The scar was barely noticeable anymore, but she knew it was there. Sometimes she could still feel the bullet penetrating her skin and the pain she felt when the doctors removed it. They had given her anesthesia, but it started working too late. She had fallen unconscious just a moment after the scalpel had dug the bullet out of her.

"He says it's fully healed. There's no significant damage."

Charlie nodded. "It should've been me." He avoided her eyes for a moment.

Alex shook her head. For about the hundredth time, she said, "It could have been anyone. Don't blame yourself. Neither of us are to blame."

Charlie only nodded, running his hand over his unshaved jaw-line. Alex stared at him for a moment, then her gaze strayed back to the bar. Her and Sam's eyes met at that moment. He looked at her, uncertain, then took a deep breath and turned away. Alex furrowed her brows, intrigued by the bar owner.

Their food came - a steak for Charlie and a chicken sandwich for Alex. Alex eyed Charlie horrifically as he ate the steak. The man ate nothing but steak, and yet he was as lean as a pole. Go figure. Just as they both finished eating, Sheriff Bellefleur popped into the bar. He nodded towards Alex and Charlie and headed over, taking a seat next to Charlie.

"Are you gonna finish those fries?" he asked, eyeing the fries that Alex had left on her plate. She shook her head and slid the plate over to him and he began to eat what was left.

"Sheriff, I've some questions I need to ask you," Alex said. She noticed him flinch, wondering if he thought she was going to ask him about Maryann and what her business had been here in Bon Temps. "Are any of the families listed in this address book still here, or still alive, for that matter?"

Alex slid the book across the table and Andy, after wiping his hands on a napkin, picked it up and scanned the pages. Finally, he looked up, shaking his head.

"Only two families are still here. The others have either died off or moved away. But the Pierces and Andersons are still around here. I wouldn't hold your breath with the Andersons, though. Bunch of assholes," Andy mumbled.

"Thanks." Alex and Charlie shared a look, smiling at each other. They were both curious as to what made the Andersons assholes.

Since none of them weren't really in any rush to get back to working, they stayed another hour, then finally Andy and Charlie left, leaving Alex on her own. She tied her dark hair up with a hair band, then dug her cell phone out of her pocket. She had three messages. One was from her aunt and the other two -speaking of assholes - were from her ex-fiance. Alex groaned, not at all wanting to hear what he had to say.

Alex ignored his messages, deciding to listen to them later, if at all. She slid out of her booth, getting ready to leave and go check out the Andersons and Pierces, when Sam approached her.

"Can we talk, somewhere in private?" he asked her. She nodded and he led her to his office. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath. "Maryann Forrester is dead. I killed her."

Alex froze, her mouth slightly open, her eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty. She blinked several times. He wasn't kidding, she could sense. The look on his face said so.

"Okay," Alex said, slowly. "Why did you kill her exactly?"

Here, he laughed. He went over to his desk and sat in the chair, leaning his elbows on his thighs. He looked up at her.

"She tried to kill me. She had someone stab me. I almost died. If it hadn't been for a vampire around here, I'd be dead."

"What'd you do with her body?"

"Buried it."

Alex nodded, thinking for a moment and leaning against the door, arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You'd need to know sooner or later, wouldn't you? Besides, I'm sick of lying to people. I panic everyday, thinking someone's going to walk in here and start asking around about her."

"Like I did." Alex laughed. "I can only imagine how freaked out you must have been."

"I could say the same thing about you. Or, rather, the lack thereof. You're not at all freaked out?"

She shook her head. "I'm a detective, Mr. Merlotte. I've done and see crazier things than you have. Probably." She smiled, then he smiled. "Thank you for telling me, anyway." Alex paused. "Did Maryann ever mention to you someone named Caroline?"

He shook his head. "No. Why? Who is she?"

"My sister. The whole reason I'm here in Bon Temps again after all these years."

Sam thought for a moment, almost afraid to say and suggest what he was about to.

"Maryann…had followers. She exerted some kind of power over people, controlling their actions."

Alex knew where he was going with this. Had Caroline been controlled by Maryann? Is that why Caroline sounded so afraid of Maryann in the letters? It made sense. Nobody liked to be controlled by others against their will. It was frightening.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"We cannot destroy kindred: our chains stretch a little sometimes, but they never break."_

_-Marquise de Sevigne_

Alex said goodbye to Sam, then walked out to her car. Standing there all nonchalant, a cigarette in his hand, was Charlie. Alex laughed and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with Bellefleur?"

"I started to, but I couldn't leave you. Who are you seeing first? That asshole family?"

"Yeah, might as well get the supposedly worst out of the way first. You want to drive?"

Alex dug the car keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Charlie, who caught them with the cigarette free-hand and got in the driver's seat. Charlie placed the key in the ignition, starting the car and turning to Alex.

"So, what's the address of this place?"

Alex sighed, flipping through the address book until she found it. Charlie listened, nodded, and drove off in the direction she told him to. She remembered few things about Bon Temps, but she remembered where people lived solely based on the surroundings. She remembered the Anderson place because of the barn on the left side of the house. It had seemed intimidating and huge when she was little, but now, as they neared their destination, it seemed…no, it was still huge and intimidating. It was in such poor condition, Alex hoped they didn't board horses anymore.

The family's house was small, the paint peeling on the outside, a shutter here and there in need of repair. An old, old car with its parts taken out was out front. Alex and Charlie got out of the car, giving each other an uncertain look. As they started walking towards the house, they both heard barking coming from out back. Then, all of a sudden four pit bulls came out of nowhere. Alex groaned. She hated pit bulls. Damned ugliest and nastiest dogs she'd ever seen. It didn't help that she'd been attacked by one once. She didn't plan on being attacked again. Charlie and Alex ran back to the car, getting in just as the dogs collided with the doors. Alex locked her side of the car, leaning away from the window as the dogs barked at her. Both Alex and Charlie sighed, looking at each other.

"Cigarette?" he offered.

Alex nodded, taking one. He lit it for her, then she dragged on it, exhaling smoke. They sat smoking in the car for a while before they finally heard a man's voice. Alex glanced out the window and the dogs ran to the voice.

"Like hell I'm getting out of this car again," Charlie said. "Not until those damned things are chained up."

Alex smiled, glancing behind her through a backseat window. She saw what she assumed was Mr. Anderson. He was sweating profusely, wearing jeans and no shirt. He was too young - not to mention good looking - to be the Anderson she remembered. Son, perhaps? Where was the father?

Alex nudged Charlie with her elbow and he followed her gaze. "If this turns into the Texas Chainsaw Massacre - 'cause it certainly looks like it here - don't be surprised if I leave you behind."

"Ha-ha. C'mon."

They cautiously got out of the car, looking around for the dogs, which were nowhere in sight. They approached the man, who looked at Alex in a disconcerting way. Greedily, almost.

"Nathan Anderson?" Alex asked.

He shook his head. "That's my old man. Been dead for almost a decade now. What you want?" he added, hostilely.

He was getting less attractive by the minute. "You're…Lucas, then?"

His brows furrowed as he looked at her. "Do I know you?"

Alex dipped her head, biting her lip. His eyes widened in recognition. "I grew up around here. You knew my sister, Caroline."

"Alexandria?" She grimaced at her full name. She nodded, however, raising her head high. "What the hell are you doing back here?" he asked, even more hostilely than before.

His sudden change in demeanor surprised her and she took a step back, surprised.

"Looking for my sister. Why else would I be back in this hellhole?"

"Caroline's dead, Alex. Accept it. We all have. Especially me. Whatever she got, she deserved it."

Alex winced. "How could you say such a thing? About my own flesh and blood?"

Lucas laughed. He knew something she didn't. "Flesh and blood?" He nodded, amused.

"God damn it, tell me what you know."

Alex rushed forward, but Charlie held her back by stretching his arm out in front of her. It wasn't to protect him. It was to protect her from him.

"Caroline disappeared, yes. But she wasn't taken. That was a cover up. Your parents were too heartbroken and embarrassed, so they said she just simply vanished into thin air. They let everyone assume she'd been kidnapped."

"How would you know?" Alex asked, sharply.

"Because we were going to run away together," he said. The look on his face said it was true. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. "But she left without me. I haven't seen her since."

"I got a letter from her last month. The return address was Bon Temps. Our old house."

"Like I said, I haven't seen her since. Nor do I want to." Now his tone hardened and he turned around and walked to the back of the house.

That was that. Charlie and Alex got back in the car, sitting in silence for a while. Alex was stunned, surprised and sympathetic for Lucas all at the same time. She'd never considered Caroline would ever run away. She'd talked about doing so, but to actually go through with it? And where'd she go? Why'd she return to Bon Temps? Why send Alex the letter? What had Maryann to do with anything? Some answers, but even more questions.

"I need a drink," Alex said.

Charlie nodded. "There's only one place I can think of."

Twice in one day. Merlotte's really was the only place to go. Charlie had become oddly attached to the place, too. Either that or he was still keeping an eye on Sam. Maybe both.

Alex and Charlie took a booth, sliding in across from each other. They both ordered beers and waited. Neither of them were in the mood to talk. Charlie was still pissed about the dogs and Alex was trying to process what Lucas had divulged. Ultimately, Alex gave it a rest, determined to find out more tomorrow. For now, she'd rest. It was close to getting dark out, which surprised her. It seemed like she'd only gotten up a few hours ago. Hard to believe the day could go by so fast.

"You seem to like him."

"Hm?"

Charlie stared at her, arching an eyebrow. He jerked his chin towards the bar. "Sam Merlotte. You've been staring at him for the past several minutes."

Had she? Damn. Alex blushed, looking down at the beer in her hands. She took a swig, looking back at Charlie.

"So?"

"Nothing. Just curious, is all. What's going on with Adrian?"

Her ex-fiance. She still hadn't returned his calls. Why he was even trying to contact her was beyond her understanding. She had ended it when she found him in their apartment with another woman. Why was Charlie even asking?

"Why do you want to know about Adrian? Men aren't supposed to be interested in a woman's love life. They feign interest. Besides, Adrian and I are through. Let's change the subject, please. This is getting weird."

Charlie shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "I-"

Shouting made him stop. Alex and Charlie looked for the cause of the shouting and saw a couple of men arguing with someone, a blonde guy and his girlfriend, Alex assumed. Sam entered the scene, trying to intervene. Then everything happened in a flash. Sam and one guy got in a fight, knocking him to the floor. The blonde girl got in the way and, whether on purpose or not, got thrown on the floor.

Charlie didn't know any of them, thus he felt no reason to intervene. Truth be told, it was refreshing just viewing a fight and not having to be responsible for breaking it up. Two guys lifted Sam up, dragging him back. Sam shrugged out of their grip and stormed off, Alex's gaze following him.

If she hadn't been curious about Sam Merlotte before, Alex certainly was now. What had caused that outburst?

"Curious," Charlie said, eyeing Alex and taking a swig of his beer.


End file.
